Promises, Promises
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: What happened after the end of Failsafe. How is the team dealing with the aftermath of the training exercise? And what does this mean for Wally and Artemis?


After the training excerise the team was dismissed from the training area Wally had gone to his room and sat on his bed his unable to move any further. Batman requested that the team stay at the cave for the night so the League could keep an eye on them to be sure they were alright. He didn't move from his spot for about an hour. He was so shook up after the training exercise he couldn't handle talking with the rest of team. He was frustrated both with himself and the others and the League. How could their mentors allow them to go through that, granted they were superheroes and could possibly fail a mission or lose a comrade.

Wally couldn't think about future missions right now though. He was only thinking about one thing. The thing that had plagued his mind the entire mission, Artemis. She had died right there in front of him and he could do nothing. The event replayed over and over; it still gave him shivers seeing it for the five- hundredth time. How could he let that happen to her? Why her? Why not him?

"Augh!" He groaned slamming back against his mattress.

Someone knocked on his door suddenly thinking it was Robin trying to talk to him again he ignored it. "Wally?" He gasped hearing the voice that made him shiver. "Wally I know you're in there. I'm coming in. You better have clothes on." Normally he'd have some funny retort, but not today.

Wally sat up as Artemis came in. The light from the hall was short lived as she closed the door. "You've been sitting in the dark?" She flipped on the light switch making Wally wince.

"What do you want, Artemis?" He said looking at his comforter. The blonde sighed noticing his refusal to look at her. She went over to sit in front of him on the bed.

"I want to talk to you. Well actually Robin thought I should talk to you." Wally still refused to look at her. She scooted a little closer before speaking again. "Wally. What happened after... after I died?"

Wally flinched as she said it. He couldn't believe she was able to say. He shifted away from her slightly not wanting to answer. Thoroughly frustrated Artemis couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it Wally West! Answer me!"

"What? Why are you asking me this?" He looked up at her eyes glistening with the threatening tears. "Everyone else knows! Why don't you ask Robin?"

"I don't want to hear it from Robin or anyone else? I want to hear it from you!" Wally pulled his knees to his chest as if trying to hide. He sighed giving into her.

"I was angry," he started. "I was so angry I swore I'd kill every last alien out there as if it were possible." Artemis just listened unsure of what else to do. "Then I thought the beams were like our zeta beam tubes and everyone was just transported somewhere."

"You thought the league and everyone was there for you to save?" She asked softly.

"No." She looked confused. He wasn't looking at her and he was talking into his arms which were resting on top of his knees. "I thought you were there. I was only thinking of you. Not the league or Flash. Or even my aunt- you know the news reporter Flash saved before they were both killed. Even after I forgot it wasn't real I had to keep reminding myself that there were people besides you I had to save."

"You were only thinking of me?"

"Yeah then Robin told me there was no one to save and you were gone. I almost broke right there. I didn't want to complete the mission after hearing that. It was worthless to me then." He hid his face.

She looked at him. What else could she do? He was so upset all because of her. Why though? They weren't close? She thought at least. They weren't like Megan and Superboy. He didn't feel that way. Did he?

"Why me?" She finally asked.

He shot out of his curled up ball. "Are you kidding me, Artemis?" She leaned back a little surprised. "I care for you so much. I have you on my mind all the time. When I saw that beam hit you I- It was-" He stopped unable to form the proper words and put his hand to his face trying to control himself.

Artemis had never seen him so freaked out. There was only one thing she could think to do. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was shocked. He never thought she'd do the one thing he desperately needed.

Artemis put her head in the crook of his neck and sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. I didn't mean to worry you."

Wally pulled her closer and held her tight leaning his head down to take in her scent. She was alive and at the moment that's all he cared about. "It's not your fault," he said his voice a bit shaky. "Just promise me something..."

"What?" She knew anything he asked she would probably do at the moment.

"Promise you won't die on me again," he whispered.

So many things passed through her mind at that second. Her past, their present occupation, the city she lived in... How could she make a promise she knew couldn't be kept?

Artemis pulled away to look him in the eye. He wanted her to make the promise more than anything she could see it in his face. "I can't promise that. You know the risks that come with being a superhero." She went to stand up, but he grabbed her arm making her sit back down.

"Then do something else for me." He grabbed her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was quick but full of passion he'd been holding in for so long. Their lips were barely apart when he started to speak again. "Don't leave my side and let me protect you."

She smirked. "What makes you think I need protecting, Baywatch?"

"Artemis-" Wally warned still holding her face.

"Fine," she kissed him bringing her hand up to cover his. "I swear." He smiled and pulled her to him. They laid silently on his bed just holding each other.

The simulation may not have been real, but to him she had really died today. It made him realize all the things he'd miss about her: her hair, her blue-grey eyes, the way they argued constantly and how she felt laying in his arms.

Their job was dangerous, saving the world everyday with no thought about their own lives. They faced death everytime they put on their masks and that simulation could become real at anytime, but Wally couldn't think of that right now.

All he could think of was the girl sleeping on his chest. For now everything was at peace inside him with her by his side.

* * *

><p>I know. I know another fic about failsafe but I had to do it. It was such a ground breaking episode for Wally and Artemis. So anyway please review!<p> 


End file.
